


The Darkest Timeline

by d0nquix0te, obsidianlullaby, scarytrees



Series: HSWC [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grimdark, Horrorterrors - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nquix0te/pseuds/d0nquix0te, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytrees/pseuds/scarytrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids take ascending to god tier into their own hands and send their session into a doomed timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Timeline

Roxy huffs as they finally defeat the skeletal underling and it turns into a disappointingly small pile of grist. She gestures for Jane to go ahead and reap the spoils this time. “Dunno what’s worse, the utter exhaustion and disappointment this causes or the boredom we get when we don’t bother.”

Jane returns to her side, still winded from the battle too. “Everything in moderation,” she says as she pushes back her god tier hood. “We collect a bit every day and it’ll add up without us putting our lives at risk. Speaking of which, we should head back. I think we’re done for now.”

“Done like dinner. Let’s go make something to eat.”

Exhaustion makes them quiet on the way back to Jane’s house, but Roxy’s thoughts are still on their predicament. They already know their session is dead and they’re supposed to be waiting for other players, but nothing has changed in over a month.

“I’m thinking we need a change of pace,” Roxy says as she and Jane finally return home. “We have to do something, right?”

Jane looks skeptical but says, “There’s no harm in talking about it. Do you have ideas?”

“Maybe a couple. I’ll start a memo.” Roxy finds her laptop in Jane’s living room, her exhaustion and hunger momentarily set aside in favour of hatching plans. 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] opened memo on board “were off 2 learn a lesson 4 the session”.  
TG: ok  
TG: i am 1000% sure i got it right this time  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo.  
GG: Looks A-OK from here!  
GG: Now we have to wait for the boys to notice. This’ll take a while.  
TG: spongebob sign 134 MIL YEARS LATER.....  
TG: ...........  
TG: .....................  
golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo.  
TG: bingo  
GT: By the feathers of my third owned emu has it been that long already?  
GT: Time sure passes by while fighting for your lives. A pardon would be much appreciated.  
GT: Hold on.  
TG: we dont say anything since were like skeletons now  
TG: those two like skeleton thingys that died in a hug or w/e cliche stuff  
TG: that is EXACTAMUNDO me and janey  
TG: were hella R-ing I P yo  
GG: Dirk’s with you, right?  
GG: Jake?  
TG: (shhhh janey)  
TG: (theyre totes smoochin rn i can feel it in my bones)  
TG: (let them gay as they please)  
timaeusTestified [TT] responded to memo.  
TT: Alright, no need to panic. We’re here.  
TG: (basically tht means they were def smoochin)  
TG: (its canon)  
TG: (kodak moment right there)  
GG: (Gigglesnort.)  
TT: You know that having parentheses doesn’t mean that we can’t read your messages.  
TT: The smooching you’ve been busting a gut over remains ambiguous.  
TT: Coulda smacked some fine English lips, coulda not.  
GT: *Hackingly coughs into sleeve.*  
TG: yall are piss poor liars  
TG: SO weve got a situation on our hands  
TG: well actually not rly its more like the opposite  
TG: like jack shit is happening and it doesnt take a genius to figure THT one out  
GG: Well, yeah. So what do we do about it?  
GT: Take action id presume.  
GT: But as to which course of it consider me no better than a monkeys sweet new cheeks.  
TT: That's basically the problem here. We've each got the basics of coming here, chewing bubble gum, and kicking ass wired in pretty well.  
GT: And were all out of bubble gum. *fires M27*  
TT: But outside of that, nobody's got a fuckin' clue how to play this game.  
TT: Which is probably why we've been doing the same thing for months.  
TT: We're still on the basic level of playing, despite how advanced we seem. Since the mechanics of the game are too convoluted to really get on sight without help, there's no way we can really advance like this.  
GG: Human languages, please.  
TT: It's like playing labyrinth Pokemon and you've got no idea which way the next gym is. So you keep on training your boring ass starter until they hit level 101 or whatever.  
TT: You're never going to win if you don't proceed.  
TT: So I'd say our next course of action is to find shit out.  
TG: damn  
TG: that couldve been said in way less percent words  
TG: thats a p good idea though  
GG: It sure is!  
GG: But how are you going to find that information? I don't suppose we're going to come upon a copy of How To Play Sburb for Dummies anytime soon.  
GG: The closest we have are those tablets in my land, and those are awfully vague.  
TG: wait wait wait  
TG: take ur horses and grab em tight  
TG: janey those tablets also talk about like my mom and all those other p/p like the other heroes  
TG: so we should just talk to them about it  
GT: It is possible. Id like to just cut in and say that ive been steady penpals with my grandmother/daughter and stuff. Also i mightve sent a weapon to my son thingy.  
GT: Frankly im not too sure how this works.  
TG: dwai none of us are  
TG: actually a great place to have a conversation would be in the dream bubbles right  
TG: we can just look and go into those right  
TG: like we can literally just go there and hit up our parents or something  
GT: Couldnt we just fall asleep and do that?  
TT: I'd think so, but dreaming's been really whack recently. Just going there ourselves would mean we'd definitely get there.  
GG: I'm not too sure that's a good idea.  
TG: why not tho  
GG: Well, I just don't think we're supposed to! I mean, they're meant to be for the dead guys, aren't they?  
GG: And I sure don't know any living people who've been there.  
GG: It'd be sort of against the game's rules, wouldn't it? I just have a bad feeling.  
TT: Well, it might be. But considering that the game’s given us no other leads, I don’t think we have a choice.  
TT: So I’ll go check it out. Derse is closer to the bubbles anyway.  
TG: hey  
TG: heyheyhey dirky  
TT: What?  
TG: no  
TG: sorry to burst your bubble but youre the last person we should send  
TG: like youre p fab and all but you kinda have the uh  
TG: entire problem called mortality that blows  
GG: She is right on that.  
GG: Really, no offense, but it might be safer to have someone who’s already reached god tier going.  
GG: I mean, we’re probably not supposed to do this! It’s probably dangerous.  
TG: yea  
TG: ill go then?? thats the next sensible option  
GT: Jane or i would do as well.  
TT: I could always go to Derse before to ascend and then go.  
TT: I’ll be able to catch up with you guys there on level too.  
TG: yes but  
TG: itd be faster if i were to go  
TG: accountin for all parties here  
TT: It’s dangerous, though. I can go.  
TG: i get tht its dangerous  
TG: how bout no  
GT: Well you guys can compromise.  
GT: Roxy can go ahead to the dreambubbles to sleuth around for the news.  
GT: Meanwhile dirk can go ascend on his own after the quarrel between you two the first time around.  
TT: We didn’t quarrel. It was just a matter of complications regarding killing each other off in a gory mess. If it were you, I still wouldn’t have wanted you to do it.  
TT: Or watch me do it.  
TG: aka dirk being difficult  
TG: ANYWAYS thatd work  
TT: We’ll talk about it later.

But after how long they’ve already waited and with a plan in place, Roxy is anxious for some immediate action. She pushes her laptop aside and rises from the couch.

An apprehensive Jane bites her lip as she watches her girlfriend prepare. “You’re going already?”

“Why bother waiting, we’ve waited so long. Don’t worry, Janey, you know Dirk and I were in a bubble once before and nothing happened.” Roxy pulls Jane in for a hug. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay,” Jane concedes. “Just be –”

Roxy sighs. “Between you and Dirk, I’m always getting told to be careful.” As if on cue, the phone in her pocket beeps with a new pesterchum message.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: You’re going right away, aren’t you?  
TG: maaaaybe  
TT: Fine, I guess I can’t stop you. But I’ll be here the whole time, you can message me while you’re in there.  
TT: Just in case something happens.  
TG: the full play by play comin right up  
TG: wow is it dark out here  
TG: theres darkness and a bit more darkness  
TG: holy shit a giant bubble!!!  
TT: Have you even left Jane’s yet?  
TG: nope  
TG: we just initiated the goodbye hugs&kisses sequence  
TG: going now  
TT: Stay in touch.  
TG: will do

Without closing the conversation, Roxy makes her way outside and then kicks off the ground. Joking or not, the space around all their planets is dark, but she can still see Derse in the distance. She flies towards it and then deeper into space, further than she’s ever been while awake. It gets progressively colder as she goes and for a while she doesn’t see anything. 

But she does feel like she’s being watched. Maybe it’s the dark and the quiet and the cold but the atmosphere feels eerie and claustrophobic.

TG: does this go on forever jeez  
TT: Perhaps. If you want to turn back, you don’t have to go alone.  
TG: nah its fine  
TG: i can handle it  
TT: I could join you if you give me some time.  
TG: nope u stop that thought right now  
TG: at least until im there to help  
TG: whoa shit  
TT: What?  
TG: bubble  
TG: see? i got it  
TG: dont get ur knickers in a twist

Roxy flies towards the edge of the bubble and experimentally puts a hand up to the surface. Her fingers easily slip through into the expanse inside so she pushes forward.

All she sees is darkness. No matter how far in she flies, there’s no amazing planet that’s crafted from the memories of several people, only emptiness. It explains why none of them have been dreaming in the bubbles for some time but Roxy has no explanation for why they’re empty or what might have happened to all the inhabitants.

A feeling of loneliness comes over her as she looks around.

TG: were alone  
TG: theres no one here anymore dirk  
TG: its so cold  
TT: Maybe you should come back.  
TT: We should figure out why everything changed. We should have done that before exploring the bubbles in the first place.

Space shatters. Roxy flinches away from what looks like broken glass until she realizes it’s the surface of the bubble breaking all around her. It shimmers and cracks and then disperses and when she can see beyond it again, she sees the horrorterrors.

TG: they look as friendly as i imagined  
TG: haha jk theyre as freaky as i thought theyd be  
TT: Come back.  
TG: theyre so big holy shit  
TG: uh  
TG: idk how i can tell but they dont rly seem happy  
TT: Roxy, turn back.  
TT: Roxy?

*

Dirk pauses in the streets of Derse’s moon, focusing his attention on the chat screen. His chest tightens with worry the more time that passes without Roxy responding and he knows he has to make a split decision. Instead of continuing to the core where the quest beds lie, he puts down his rocket skateboard and steps on. He has to go now, god tier or not.

TT: Are you still out there or are you on the way back?

Horrid shrieks suddenly fill Dirk’s head, so loud and painful that he stumbles in the purple street. Some of the voices are low and rumbling while others are piercingly shrill, but they sound triumphant rather than distressed. It sends a chill down Dirk’s spine, making him shiver. He feels unsteady on his feet but he imagines Roxy somewhere out there being hurt and it gives him the push he needs to get back on his board and take off into the air. 

When he looks in the direction of their lands, he sees a bulbous, veiny monster with short tentacles and a gaping mouth. It floats in the space between Derse and the Land of Pyramids and Neon, taking over the dark sky with its enormous size. Beyond it and over the planet, Dirk can see a black, undulating aura. 

He knows where Roxy is.

TT: We’ve got a problem. A major problem.  
GG: What happened?  
TT: We fucked up.  
GT: Is roxy ok?  
TT: I don’t know.  
TT: We shouldn’t have strayed from normal gameplay.  
TT: As far as I know this isn’t something that’s meant to happen in the average session so if Roxy doesn’t make it out of this…  
TT: I have to go.  
GT: Hold on strider.  
GT: Lets not make more rash decisions then.  
GG: I don’t think he’s paying attention anymore, Jake.

The horrorterror doesn’t interfere but it’s eye follows Dirk closely as he heads for the Land of Pyramids and Neon. The closer he gets to the dark energy, the more worried he starts to feel and he tries to piece together what must have happened beyond the further rings. 

He lands on the sandy surface of the planet and looks up to where Roxy is hovering in the dark air. Her skin has turned grey and her eyes shine a bright white. 

“What happened out there?”

Roxy turns her gaze onto him but she doesn’t reply. Instead she holds up her grey hands and gestures into the empty air around her. “Nrub’yiglith,” she calls out in a low, chilling voice, and then tentacles begin to sprout from nowhere, shining with the same luminescence as her eyes until a newly formed beast uncoils into the space. 

Dirk takes a step back from the massive horrorterror, eyes flickering momentarily back to his pesterchum screen.

GT: It couldnt possibly be too difficult to find them.  
GT: Maybe out on derse?  
GG: True.  
GG: If they aren’t here and they aren’t on your land, that narrows it down considerably.  
GG: Let’s meet over LOPAN and search.  
GT: A stellar plan of attack ms jane.  
TT: Both of you stay where you are, it’s too dangerous.  
TT: Roxy isn’t herself and I think she’s using her god tier powers to summon horrorterrors right here on her planet.  
TT: I don’t know how this will affect our session but I’m guessing it won’t be good.  
TT: She’s not speaking English but I’ll try to get through to her.  
GT: The blasted things arent hurting her are they?  
TT: She seems to be in control of them.  
GG. Are you sure you don’t need help? Jake is right, the last thing we want is either of you getting hurt!  
TT: It’s Roxy. I have to try. 

Roxy is already gesturing at the air again. Dirk switches back to the conversation between just the two of them. 

TT: Hey, I know summoning rituals for monsters straight from Hell is fun for the whole family but can we talk about this for a second?  
TT: Well, not speaking in a language I understand is a bit of a setback, but we can take a breather and figure out something else.

Roxy lowers her hands and focuses on him again, but before she can reply in any way, the summoned monster makes a garbled sound and unfurls its tentacles towards Dirk. 

His katana is unsheathed just in time to swipe at one of the tendrils, slicing the dark purple flesh open. The sound of the horrorterror screeching in his mind makes him clumsy when the next attack comes and he’s no match for the sheer size of the beast. A tentacle winds around his wrist and squeezes until he drops his blade. 

“Sh’ilg, Nrub’yiglith.”

The monster’s grip loosens but doesn’t leave completely as Roxy drops to the ground and walks towards them. Its eyes blink slowly as they follow her movements. 

Roxy reaches up to Dirk’s face, cupping his cheek and smiling before whispering twisted but gentle sounding words to him. “Yulth fn’goh svuth.”

“Roxy...”

She shushes him and then turns her attention to the horrorterror. “G’roog thunsrol hothaltv.”

Several eyes swivel to look at Dirk again. He struggles in the horrorterror’s grasp. “Whatever you’re saying to it, I don’t think it’s a good idea. This isn’t how the game is supposed to go, Roxy.”

His stream of thought is cut off by the monster shrieking at him and reeling him in closer while Roxy watches on. She whispers more gibberish to him and he struggles to hear it over the voices of horrorterrors building volume in his mind, until the semantics start to make sense as he becomes submerged in cold darkness. 

“Shgol, y’jatht--”

“Roxy!”

“ _\--won’t hurt, Dirk, don’t worry._ ”


End file.
